Marvelous Mysteries in Gravity Falls
by A Marvel Expert
Summary: What will happen if the Marvel heroes go to Gravity Falls? When they're gonna find out some of the mysteries in this mysterious town. NO FLAMES PLEASE.
1. Prologue (Gravity Falls)

**Prolouge – The Mystery Twins**

* * *

Morning inside Gravity Fall's Mystery Shack, Dipper woke up with a yawn

**Dipper:**Ah, morning

Dipper and Mabel go down stairs and eat breakfast

**Dipper:** Hmm… Another day, another work

**Soos:** I wonder what mysteries are coming today. Haha, never mind

**Mabel:** Haha, good one, Soos

**Stan:** Okay, we have a lot of task to do like painting the shack, cleaning the shack and selling my fraud souvenirs that people think it's real to get more money and make me rich beyond my wildest dream. You got it?

**Mabel:** All we heard was blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah

Meanwhile in the territory of the Gnomes

**Jeff: **Alright you gnomes, we have to have a plan to get revenge on the mystery twins such as we monsters call them

Jeff shows them a picture of Dipper and Mabel

**?: **Let me see that picture

**Jeff:** Wait, what who are you?

**?: **Doesn't matter we both want to have revenge on them. Don't you?

**Jeff:** Then come out of the dark and show yourself!

**?:** Too soon!

**Jeff: **Why?

**?:** Because if you don't, I will kill you all!

Everyone gasped

**Jeff:** Okay, but the Gnomes are a powerful race. If you fool us

Jeff gave the picture

the mysterious man laughs evilly while looking at the picture

In the Mountain of the Manotaurs

The manotaurs gasped and murmurs. "It's him." They noticed Dipper

**Jeff:** So, are you with us?

**Leaderuar:** Yes, yes we are

**Leader of the Dutch Liliputtian:** I will tell everyone about them

**Leaderuar:** Who are you?

**Leader of the Dutch Liliputtian:** You don't care. I want revenge too!

**?:** The more the merrier welcome aboard

At the Mystery Shack

**Stan:** Dipper!, Dipper!

**Dipper:** I'm coming!

**Stan: **Well, have you finished what I've told you to do?

**Dipper:** No

**Stan: **That's too bad beacuse your gonna have to clean that

Stan points at the really dirty spot in the shack

**Dipper: **Alright that's enough Stan! I'm tired of you always bossing me around! Why does it always have to be me?! Why?!

Wendy, Soos and Mabel together with Waddles came to Dipper and Stan

**Wendy:** What happened? Dipper, I heard your scream an-

**Dipper:** That's it! I'm leaving!

Dipper furiously stomps away from them

**Mabel:** Dipper, wait!

**Wendy:** Dude, hold on!

**Soos:** Yeah dude, wait!

Waddles just oinked

**Stan:** Ah who needs him?

**Dipper:** I'm going home and Mabel, you're welcome to come with me!

**Mabel:** Wait, Dipper, please!

**Dipper:** No way Mabel! No way!

As Dipper gets his bag and walks out of the shack, a huge Helicarrier falls down just inches closer on top of the shack, Dipper let out a scream

**Mabel:** Dipper!

**All:** Are you alright?!

* * *

**Author's Note: Can you guys guess who is the "?" You want clues?**

**First, He is a guy.**

**Second, He is White**

**Third, He is not a Marvel character.**


	2. Prologue (Marvel)

**Prologue – Heroes Assemble!**

****Author's Note: I will use the Marvel heroes from the Comics and Marvel Cinematic Universe (mostly on MCU)****

* * *

The day before the Helicarrier went to Gravity falls.

Inside the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier.

**Maria Hill: **Sir, we detected that a lot of villains are going to a place called Gravity Falls somewhere around Oregon.

**Nick Fury: **Gravity Falls? That's a town I've never heard of that. What's in that town? What are they after?

**Maria Hill: **We don't yet, but we need to find out.

**Nick Fury: **Should I call my team?

**Maria Hill: **Yes, but I don't think your team is enough to stop all of them.

**Nick Fury: **Why? Who are the villains in there?

**Maria Hill: **The Dark Avengers, Hydra, A.I.M., Mephisto and someone who has a cover in his face which we don't know.

**Nick Fury: **Alright. We will start recruiting heroes.

Nick Fury contacts the avengers and said "Avengers, report to the helicarrier."

**Nick Fury: **They will be here soon.

**Maria Hill: **Who should we recruit?

Nick Fury starts thinking.

**Tony Stark: **Alright Fury, we're here. What's up Nicky?

**Nick Fury: **A lot of villains are going to a place called Gravity Falls around Oregon and we need you and a lot of super heroes to stop them. And don't call me Nicky.

**Tony Stark: **J.A.R.V.I.S., what's Gravity Falls?

**J.A.R.V.I.S.: **A mysterious town which a lot of people believe that there are Ghosts, Monsters and there are a lot of secrets in this town.

**Clint Barton: **Ghost? I think J.A.R.V.I.S. is broken.

**Nick Fury: **Ehem! We need to recruit more heroes and I need your help, you will search around New York City with Agent Barton and Romanova. Thor, see if the Guardians can help us. Wanda and Pietro, go to Xavier. Cap, see if you can convince some of your friends to help us Falcon come with him. Dr. Banner, join him. Pym and Janet, search heroes from other places and Vision, stay here with me.

**Vision: **Okay.

12 hours later.

**Nick Fury: **Good job everyone. Where's Hank and Janet?

**Tony Stark: **Well, th—Never mind. Here they are and they brought companies.

**Nick Fury: **Is everyone present and accounted for?

**Tony Stark: **Yep.

At eight in the morning,

**Nick Fury: **How long 'til we get there?

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent: **About thirty minutes.

Outside of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier

**A.I.M. Agent in a jet: **Sir should I?-

**M.O.D.O.K.: **wait for my signal…Now!

**A.I.M. Agent:** Missiles launch

At S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

**Peter Parker:** Um… guys my spider senses are tingling

**Matt Murdock: **Oh no! Please don't tell me what I'm seeing what I'm seeing

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent: **S*** Director Fur—

BOOM!

**Phil Coulson:** S*** There's a hole

**Maria Hill: **Everybody hold on!

A.I.M. Agents go through the hole

**James Howlett:** A.I.M. Agents! I'll handle this

Wolverine slashes the A.I.M. Agents

**A.I.M. Agent: **Ahhh!

**Nick Fury: **Stark!, Wanda!, Thor!, Falcon!, Storm!, Silver Surfer! Take those f****** jets out! The rest of you stay here and fight

*Gun Shots*

**Tony Stark: **Got it, Sam make a clear path

Falcon swoops with his wings and made a clear path

**A.I.M. Agent: **Don't let th—

Iron man punched the A.I.M. Agent and they are now taking out those jets

**A.I.M. Agent: **ha!

The A.I.M. Agents are using flamethrower on Vision but vision phased it

**A.I.M. Agent: **why isn't this working?!

Vision uses his optic beams

**A.I.M. Agent: **ahh!

**Peter Parker: **Yeah I've web them up good

Slash Slash Slash Slash

Psylocke slashes her enemies

*Gunshots* slash slash slash slash then an A.I.M. Agent stab Deadpool then Deadpool Slashes the A.I.M. Agent

**Jonny Storm: **Dude, are you alright?

Then Deadpool's wound heal

**A.I.M. **Agent: hold it right there

**Bruce Banner: **Don't you know who I am?

Bruce Transforms to The Incredible Hulk roars

**Hulk: **Hulk smash!

Then Hulk smashes the A.I.M. Agents

*Thuder*

**Alex Summers: **Ha!

Havok uses his Plasma Waves

**Stephen Strange: **Bolts of Balthakk

**Carol Danvers: **Ha!

Ms./Captain Marvel uses her Phonton Blast

**Tony Stark: **Fury the jets are out were coming in, Yo icy think you can freeze

Then Iceman Freezes the Hole

**Nick Fury: **There expecting us, they knew we we—

Then suddenly a Missile launch and hit the hole

*Boom*

**Nick Fury: **S***! I thought you fixed it?!

**Phil Coulson: **Sir, we're falling!

**Tony Stark: **I did! Icy, tell him!

**Steve Rogers: **Someone stir this thing! We're gonna crash that little boy!

Then, the Hellicarrier crashed.

* * *

**Author's Note: So if you don't know who are the Marvel Super heroes in my story, here they are:**

**Avengers: Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Quick Silver, Scarlet Witch, Thor, Vision, Falcon, Hulk, Ant-Man (Hank Pym), Wasp and Nick Fury**

**Mutants: Wolverine, Storm, Iceman, Psylocke, Havok and the twins (Quick Silver and Scarlet Witch)**

**Fantastic Four: Human Torch and Silver Surfer**

**Others: Spider-Man, Ms./Captain Marvel, Dr. Strange, Daredevil, Deadpool and Iron Fist.**

**Heroes who are not here but will be on Chapters 2 or 3: War Machine (not Iron Patriot), Rescue, Agent Venom, Anti-Venom and request if you want.**


End file.
